blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Crystalpaw/shine
x Feel free to add yourself as my BlogClan friend, I'd love to be friend with you! <3 C'r'y's't'i'e''' '''Fursona Crystie is a soft, long-furred black tortie silver mackerel tabby and white Norwegian Forest she-cat with dark gray, silver and ginger stripes and ginger splotches on her head. She has a pink nose, misty light green eyes, a white belly, chest and paws. She also has a bushy, dark gray, silver and ginger striped tail and silver fur on her ear-tip. On the Allegiances, she is list as a long-furred silver tabby she-cat with ginger-and-white markings and light green eyes. On the Blog Crystie is active, you can always find her on the Tavern, Warriors Games Page and Fan Fiction page. She is writing a fanfic called Heathertail's Lie. She ran a Clan Builder game and another game called Name That StarClan Kit. Now, she is the deputy of SandClan, and runs a game named Which Prey Is That on it. Crystie joins three other secret Clans, FlowerClan, MeowingClan and OwlClan. She wrote three articles now! :D AND SHE CHATTED WITH KATE FOR MANY TIMES! Her best friends on the Blog are Foxy and Sandy, her mentor is Kat. Personality Crystie is kind, friendly and shy in real life. She is quite outgoing to her classmates or friends, and loves to chat and laugh and play with them. She needs a few days to mingle with unfamiliar kids; in the first days with them, she will feel lonely and awkward. She seems strong and bold that she never cried in front of the others, but actually, she is not. Adults (like her teachers) say that she is sweet and lovely but too shy and reserved. On the Blog, she is sweet, kind, funny and eneregetic. She is trying to be not annoying and wants to be friends with everyone. Wait, she is also WEIRD :P How I found Warriors My classmate, Briarpaw, was reading Warriors (Chinese version) in front of me. I asked her about it and she said it's AWESOME, so I told my mom and she bought the first series (in English, of course) and I love it. Then my mom bought all of it! Now my bookshelf is full of Warriors lol :P How I found BlogClan I was looking at a website (I can't remember which) and clicked "Kate's Blog". I thought it can't work in China but it did work and I LOVE it :D How I found BlogClan Wiki Before I joined BlogClan, I already edited things on Warriors Wiki though I didn't have an account. One day when I joined BlogClan for half a year, I clicked Frosto's name on the Blog and her Wiki page just appeared. I added myself as a friend there, and I wanted an Wiki account then. On a weekend, I created an account called "Crystalshine75" and I started to create my own page- this page. It's really hard to edit these things at first. Bluebell told me how to code pages so now I can code! What Others Say About Me Add what you think of me! (Thanks guys <3) "Crystie is very nice and sweet." -Gingie "Crystie is very sweet, funny and kind :3" -Bluebell "Crystie is super pawesome and a really good friend! She always plays my NTA and Clan Builders even when no one else does! She's also a really talented artist!!!!! ������" -Foxy "OMSC CRYSTIE IS SO AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Sandy "Crystie is kind and sweet, and a great friend! :D" -Bracken "Crystie is super amazing and always ready to make new BlogClanners feel welcome! :D She is super kind and sweet!" -Shadow "Crystie is super nice and sweet to me and our classmates in real life. She's shy, but very funny. I like her very much!" -Diamond "I think Crystie is a great friend, she is kind-hearted, funny, and more ��" - Squirrel "Crystie is one of those people that makes me comfortable in BlogClan, kind, nice, funny, she's a friend that anyone would like!" -Flighty "Crystie is really kind and sweet, and so easy to get along with! She's amazing ��!" -Astie "Crysie is COOLIO (why so cringe, Navy?)" -Navy Real Life Friends * Flowerpaw/spark, Crystie's best friend since they are in kindergarten * Diamondpaw/heart, a Warriors fan and BlogClanner cuz Crystie invated her to join! :D * Morningpaw/fire, Crystie and Flowerpaw's friend * Dewpaw/snow, also Crystie's classmate since kindergarten, and now they are on a same school bus * Aspenpaw/breeze, Crystie's deskmate * Riverpaw/spirit, Crystie's former deskmate, moved to another school when Grade 6 starts :'( * Berrykit/bloom, went to Singapore with Crystie, a super funny friend! * Lemonpaw/pool, Crystie's big sister (cousin) and they're very close to each other * Lilackit/petal, a big Warriors fan too, though she only read Eclipse and Shattered Sky in Chinese (Crystie gave her for birthday present! :P). Lilackit want to join BlogClan, but she isn't good at English :( * Gingerkit/drift, a sweet girl who went to Singapore, too. She is always sticking Crystie! :P <3 BlogClan Friends Add yourself! <3 I'll be hurt if you saw this and did NOT add yourself :P Foxy (Foxpaw/shadow) Sandy (Sandpaw/stone) Kat (Wolfsong) Spotted (Spottedpaw/stream) Bracken (Brackenpaw/light) Laly (Lilypaw/whisper) Spoto (Spottedpaw/spirit) Frosto (Frostpaw/fire) Owly (Owlpaw/feather) Pasty (Pastelpaw/blossom) Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) Moorey (Misty Moors) Bluebell (Bluebellpaw) Rain (Willowpaw/rain) Smokey (Smokepaw/flare) Diamond (Diamondpaw/heart) Shadow (Shadowpaw/moon) Snowy (Snowbreeze) Aster (Asterflame) Fox (Fox Trot) Spidey (Spidersong) Squirrel (Squirrelpaw/talon) Maple (Maplepaw/drift) Wint (Winterwhisper) Flighty (Cheetahpaw/flight) Fallen (Fallenshadows) Astie (Asterstorm) Raven (Ravenpaw/mist) Boaty (Villlagerkit/boat) Navy (Star That Falls Through Navy Sky) Cloudy (Cloudypaw/moon) Angel (Angelkit/wing) Lappy (Lapispaw/dapple) Ships Foxtie (Crystie x Foxy) Gistie (Crystie x Gingie) Candy (Crystie x Sandy) Bluecrystal (Crystie x Bluebell) Cradow (Crystie x Shadow) Coke (Crystie x Smokey) Crlight (Crystie x Flighty) Clysty (Crystie x Cloudy) Trivia * Crystie lives in Shaanxi, China. * Her birthday is July 25th. * Her clanniversary is April 15th. * Her mentor is Kat, they chat on DeviantArt! :D * She has a muscular, small, thick-furred white tom with one blue eye and one green eye. His name is Snowball and his birthday is April 25th. * She is the best English speaker in her class (and grade, or even school!), and studies very well. * She is the best fiction writer in her school. * The Chinese fictions she wrote are more than her English fictions! * She got a lot of awards in English speech contests, and loves them! :D * In her fictions, she becomes Crystalstar, leader of ThunderClan. * She started to read Warriors when she was 8. * She joined BlogClan in April of 2018. * She plays Minecraft! * She likes making Warriors book cover. * She is a Hufflepuff. * She loves playing soccer, though she doesn't play it for a long time. * She can speak Swedish. * Her Username is Crystalstar75 on Scratch. She is now working on Warriors: Two Mothers and Warriors: Echoes from the Woods, two Scratch game * Her fictional human name and pen name is Christina Shine. * She started the Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors project with Astie * She found many unclaimed secret pages. * She lived in USA and Sweden for many years. * She knows how to code pages. You can ask her if you want your Wiki page coded! * She told her real life friends, Diamondkit, Flowerkit and Lilackit to read Warriors and they love it! :D * Her favorite Warriors book is The Darkest Hour, Dawn, Long Shadows, The Last Hope, Path of Stars, River of Fire, Crowfeather's Trial, and Leafpool's Wish. * Her favorite characters are Squirrelflight, Ivypool, Sparkpelt, Bumblestripe, Turtle Tail, Thrushpelt and Fernsong. * Her least favorite characters are Appledusk, Berrynose, Brokenstar and many more. * She LOVES her current school, and her favorite subjects are definitely English, math and Chinese. * She likes reading, writing stories, playing piano (well, sometimes) and skating. Trailing Stars Crystie really wants to be in it, but yet she's not :P She's in the Jar! Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Crystie is the Primary Artist of TSGN part 13. Fan Fictions Actually, I wrote many fictions. But they are in Chinese or too personal that my parents won't let me to post them here oof :P Solo: * Heathertail's Lie (That's her first novella, completed now! :D) * Willowshine's Mystery (Her second novella, in progress!) * Friendship With a Ghost (She post it on the Oct. Fanfic Contest, completed) * Snowball (It's about her cat Snowball, completed) * Warriors: Two Mothers (A short story about Leafpool, Hollyleaf and Squirrelflight, completed) Group: * Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors (She started it with Astie) * SandClan's Decision (She is writing it with the other SandClanners) * Stormy Paths (She is writing it with Cloudy) Gallery Gallery of My Fursona Crystie.gif|My GIF by me! :D The amazing Crystalshine.png|By me :D Crystie by Bluebell.jpg|By Bluebell <3 Crystie by Sandy.jpg|By Sandy <3 Crystie by Sandy2.jpg|Another picture by Sandy <3 5C5F6ADB-90C1-4CFB-B63E-1356BBC9D47E.jpeg|By Squirrel <3 Crystie by Diamond.jpg|By Diamond <3 Crystie by Maple.jpg|By Maple <3 crystie_by_mapleleafsunset.jpg|Another picture by Maple <3 (A surprise! ;D) painting.jpg|By Flighty <3 747D748F-FA24-41C9-B417-EAF1FAA1B9DE.png|By Juni <3 Crystie.png|By Cloudy <3 Image0 (2).png|By Goldi <3 Christmas Crystie.png|Christmas Crystie by me :D April Fool Crystie.png|April Fool's Crystie by me :D Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy.png|Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy by me :D Christmas Crystie by Sandy.jpg|Christmas Crystie by Sandy <3 Crystie and Sandy.png|Crystie and Sandy by me :D Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg|Crystie and Sandy by Sandy (It's the cutest painting ever) Gallery of Things I Drew 2018_11_18_Kleki.png|Sandy by me :D Spring Festival Sandy.jpg|Spring Festival Sandy by me :D Foxy.png|Foxy by me :D Bluebellpaw by Crystie.png|Bluebell by me:D Shadow by Crystie.png|Shadow by me :D Frosto.jpg|Frosto by me :D 2018 11 12 Kleki.png|Bracken by me :D Squirrel by Crystie.png|Squirrel by me :D Moorey.png|Moorey by me :D Maple by Crystie.jpg|Maple by me :D Gingie_(Gingerfrost)_mh1550209639095.jpg|Gingie by me :D 42B4583E-DF0A-4B2A-AB83-D0448F38E85C.png|Kat by me :D (Her new fursona ;P) Flighty by Crystie.jpg|Flighty by me :D 58fccc8fa8bf20f0.jpg|Cloudy by me :D Ravey.png|Ravey by me :D 20190407 105307.jpg|Goldi by me :D LapDap.jpg|Lappy by me :D Squirrel x Bramble 4 life.jpg|"Spring Has Came" by me :D (Squirrelflight and Bramblestar) Squirrelflight in StarClan.jpg|Squirrelflight by me :D HollyleafMeow.png|Hollyleaf by me :D Heathertail's Lie Cover.png|The cover of my novella Heathertail's Lie by me :D Foxy's Place Cover.png|The cover of Foxy's super edition Foxstar's Place by me :D SandClan's Decision Cover.png|The cover of SandClan's Decision by me :D Warriors Two Mothers Cover.jpg|The cover of my fanfic Warriors: Two Mothers and my Scratch game Warriors: Two Mothers by me :D (Hollyleaf, Squirrelflight and Leafpool) Over the Woods Cover.png|The cover of my Scratch game Warriors: Echoes from the Woods by me :D Gallery of Other Things My Shadow.jpg|My shadow ;P Meowie.jpg|My cat Snowball <3 Cool Collage from Foxy.jpg|Cool collage from Foxy <3 IMG_20190219_174949.jpg|My draft for Warriors: Two Mothers (Fan Fiction) (Page 1) IMG_20190219_175540.jpg|My draft for Warriors: Two Mothers (Fan Fiction) (Page 2) IMG 20190219 180050.jpg|My draft for Warriors: Two Mothers (Fan Fiction) (Page 3) IMG_20190219_180313.jpg|My draft for Warriors: Two Mothers (Fan Fiction) (Page 4) IMG_20190219_180349.jpg|My draft for Warriors: Two Mothers (Fan Fiction) (Page 5) 2019-03-02.png|By Sandy when we are playing Minecraft together! :D Current coding by the wonderful and lovely Crystie [[User:Crystalshine75|'Can't help loving me']] [[Message Wall:Crystalshine75|'Crystie']] [[Message Wall:Crystalshine75|'Don't cry, honey. Just be yourself']] Category:StarClan Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:Fading Futures Roleplay